Musings of Clarity
by Kishadow
Summary: Small snippets of the relationship between a Captain and his General. Next: What would Rex and Anakin want, and how their wishes never came true. R&R!
1. Wondering Storm

**A/N:** Rex may seem emotionless, but he's fresh off Kamino in this fic. First of a series, will be random updates.

* * *

Rex first saw General Skywalker on a landing platform on Kamino. The young man, with shaggy blonde hair was staring up to the clouds with an expression of wonder on his gaze. Another ship was nearby, with another Jedi and a clone commander watching, his armor painted orange instead of the customary yellow.

The bearded Jedi was watching with a small smirk on his face, although there was some exasperation. The younger Jedi pranced over to the edge of the large platform, and looked over the side. His face filled with wonder, and shock.

Rex was confused; hadn't he been taught that Jedi knew everything.

But just as he was taught, he hid his confusion, and tucked away the information.

_Jedi _could _be surprised._

That fact would be their demise, years later, after he and his brothers had fought with them, and learned their tricks.

The young Jedi whirled, and faintly, Rex heard him exclaim, "Obi-wan, Cody, there's _so _much water!"

Two and a half years later, Rex supposed that it was ironic that a man who had shown so much wonder at the storms would drown in fire.


	2. Stained Souls

**A/N: **This is after Order 66. I might have others, but these aren't connected.

I'm just playing in GL's sandbox.

* * *

Blood of their brothers dripped from their robes and armor, staining their souls; Vader didn't notice, or really, he didn't care, that Rex had been helping his wounded, bleeding, brothers, and had not fired a single shot at any Jedi-traitor.

Vader swept through the halls, his cloak's hem stained with drying blood. Rex dragged another one of his brothers to a medic, another smear of blood covering the blue _Jaig_ eyes which had once stood for honor.

Rex figured when he got a new set of armor he wouldn't paint the _Jaig_ eyes on, because he had quietly admitted to himself that he had no honor anymore, as he stepped over the broken body of a togruta padawan.

And Rex had been correct. In fact, there was nothing on his armor; there was nothing on anyone's armor. It was unspoken that after Order 66, they didn't deserve to be recognized or honored with the stripes of color.

And after Order 37, his brothers cleaned their armor religiously, desperately trying and hoping they could clean their souls and armor of the blood that was visible to only them.

And Rex watched Vader, who's armor had become as black as his soul, because there was no hiding what Vader had become.

His General, who he would've followed anymore was truly dead.

He was the only one who truly knew Vader's origins. And Rex was determined not to obliterate Anakin's legacy as the Hero With No Fear by exposing the truth.


	3. Brothers Broken

**A/N: **Experimenting with 2nd person. As always, tell me how I did. Obi-wan is the 'father', Ahsoka is the 'sister'.

Rex's POV.

I'm just playing in GL's sandbox.

* * *

You were brothers, brothers with a bond stronger than blood, forged in the heat of battle, tested in the deathly halls of the Teth Monastery, and broken by fire on the banks of Mustafar. You always follow your older brother, because surely he knows best.

You see the darkness, and you see your brother close to snapping. But you don't say anything, because your father is turning a blind eye and your sister pretends not to see it. You have more to worry about anyways, like your younger brothers dying on battlefields.

You watch as time passes. You see your brother grow darker and more troubled. You start to make your own decisions because you don't completely trust your older brother anymore, not after the last incident with the choking darkness.

You see your brother start to lose faith in your father. You listen as he rants about how "It's all Obi-wan's fault." You shove it to the back of your mind again. It isn't your business.

And then your brother snaps. Your brothers follow you, and you tentatively follow your brother up the steps of what was once an untouchable fortress.

Except he's not your brother anymore. As lightning streaks between his remaining left hand and a Jedi youngling, you try to tell yourself that this is right. They were traitors.

You watch everything you fought for fall. You try and tell yourself that it didn't matter that you didn't speak up. It wouldn't have made a difference.

But at the same time, deep down, you know it would've.

And as this new monster rants about how his father left him to burn and seethe in the fires of Mustafar, you acknowledge that your brother is dead.

And you know that the Captain you were died with him, and that you are truly what they called you.

_A flesh-droid._


	4. Wishes

**A/N: **What would Rex and Anakin want?

Just playing in GL's sandbox

* * *

Rex shivered. It was cold, and the locals had taken his armor after they captured him. They had given both him and the General a pair of shorts each to wear.

He looked at General Skywalker, who was looking with misery up at the stars through the window. He had been given a force inhibitor, and it made him pretty cranky. The General sighed, and asked, in an introspective tone Rex had never heard before, "What would you want, if you could have anything?"

Rex narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow, "Anything, sir?"

The General nodded, fixing clear blue eyes on him.

Rex was silent for second, and then answered, with simple honesty, "I'm not one for frills. But I've been to Coruscant, and seen the people that we protect. I think I would want a family."

His general nodded, "I... Same here. I..." The General swallowed, and continued, shaking his head slightly, "I would want my mother back. Or to go to Coruscant. Or to not worry about rules."

"Sir, with all due respect, it appears that you don't care about rules already."

"True. What else?"

"Hmm. A cake."

"Really? Well, I want pallies."

"What's that?"

"Fruit from Tatooine."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what brought this on?"

"The War started, and my mother died 2 years ago, today."

Anakin didn't mention that he wanted more power, and Rex didn't mention that he wanted to be free to make his own decisions and not have his life governed by people who thought of him only as a flesh droid.

They both kept their own secrets, and their secrets would hurt them in more ways than one.

Rex would never get his wish. In fact, his life would go to those who would no longer care about the consequences of what they did.

Anakin's power would destroy everything he had led men to fight for. It would destroy his familiy. It would lead everyone to ruin, and enslave a galaxy in darkness and fear. It would cause those that once believed in him to lose their faith in all that he had been, and all that he stood for.


End file.
